This invention relates to a recreational riding sled which is enjoyable, safe and versatile. Known sled or skate-board type devices are often ridden in a standing position on hard surfaces such as streets and sidewalks. Of course. Of one falls off such a device while riding standing up, severe injury can and often does result. Other devices are ridden in a reclining or prone position which greatly limits control and maneuverability.
By this invention, a riding sled is provided which is capable of being ridden in a seated position with the rider in full control by means of a reliable braking system coupled with a convenient steering mechanism. In addition, the sled is operable not only on hard surfaces but also is readily movable over soft terrain such as grass and dirt.